


Show off

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show off

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Falling

“No way dude, if you want to go rock star you have to go all out.”

Tommy and Monte had been messing around after a show. Whether it was a lack of sleep or just plain giddiness, the two men tried to outdo the other with what they called Rock moves. It went from one doing the guitar shoulder toss to the other going on his knees and bending back far to play. Now it was Tommy’s turn.

Getting a hold of his bass, Tommy climbed up onto one of the higher speakers and standing up, playing out a few cords. Giving the metal sign, Tommy turned and laughed out, and as he went to get down, the weight of the instrument unbalanced him. What should have been a simple step off turned into his body coming down like a sack of potatoes.

Tommy grabbed at his wrist but his eyes scanned the bass making sure it was alright. Though everyone fussed over him, Tommy just wrapped an ace bandage around it and said it was fine. Luckily the show didn’t have another one following it for months with the new album being recorded. The bandage stayed on during their flight back to California. As well as the next when they all joined up in the studio.

“You okay?” Adam’s eyes locked on the bandage as he caressed the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, fine. Peachy fucking keen.” His wrist was still hurting. Nothing bad like a broken bone or hell even getting a tattoo, but the pain was still there. Worst yet it was affecting his playing, as though his fingers moved slower than he wanted them to. Which severely pissed Tommy off and kept a scowl on his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Adam was not an idiot. With great protest and several choice curse words the blond was dragged to an urgent care for x-rays. After paperwork and dealing with several ladies swooning over Adam, he found out what he had already known. His wrist was not broken but he had bruised the bone. Something he didn’t even realize could happen. They gave him a brace. The thing looked like some deranged shoe with the material and laces along the front. It made his wrist feel better but it made playing impossible.

The night he broke the doctor’s rules and took off the brace to try to get some playing it. “Ouch fucking ouch!” Almost dropping the bass, he set it down carefully and put the brace back on.

What drove him nuts was how helpful Adam tried to be. One day he brought soup and had to be reminded that he was not sick. The next day he brought one of everything from the Taco Bell menu. That was a good day. But almost a week dealing with the splint from hell and Adam at his door with flowers had been too much.

“Get the fuck in here.” Grabbing Adams hand, he pulled the other in quickly and pushed the door with his foot to close it. “So I get that you’re trying to be sweet and helpful maybe?” He shrugged, glancing at the flowers but not making them his main focus. “I feel like I’m dating you.”

It was supposed to be a stupid comment but Adam didn’t laugh. “I should put these in water.” Having been in the blond’s kitchen before, he knew his way to go and where he should find a vase. Under the sink there was one though it was a cheap plastic Halloween decorated one. Either way it worked. Taking the flowers from the wrapping, he put them in the vase with some water and placed it on the counter. All with Tommy watching him silently. “How’s your wrist feeling?”

“Better…the same.” It felt fine in the splint but the second he took it off the wrist started to ache. “I want to fucking play.” There was a yearning feeling inside, making it almost a need to do so. The weight shifted from his right foot to left and back to right.

“What about wrist strengthening exercises?”

Just at the word exercise Tommy made a face. This caused Adam to laugh and move right into the other's space. “There is one way, the fun way, that you do all the time and probably don’t even realize it.”

“Yeah?” Swallowing hard, he could feel the heat from Adam’s body invade his own space. “Wanna show me?”

A soft growl came out of his mouth at the question. Did he want to show him? Hell did he need to breathe because the answer would be the same for both. Undoing Tommy’s pants, he reached inside the material and freed his semi hard cock. Stroking it gently, his hand traveled up and down the length and at the top his wrist turned around the weeping head, making the smaller man shiver. “Come on. Show me.”

Tommy breathed in heavily as he mimicked what the other had just done. Though it took him a little bit longer to get Adam’s pants undone, he was always pleased with the outcome. Adam’s thick cock was freed as Tommy started to stroke it. There was a slight discomfort in his wrist but in working it he knew it would heal faster.

Panted breathes mixed together. When Adam moved his hand up Tommy’s length oh so slowly, it was the blond who did the same. Both working to an equal goal. As Tommy rested his head against the other's chest, Adam reached up to massage the dyed hair at the base of his hair line.

“I can’t I…fuck.”

Knees shaking slightly, Adam was able to keep up a faster pace. Before he was able to stop himself, Tommy was cumming. Spilling against the larger man's hand as Adam nipped at the blond's neck. Tommy continued with the help of Adam. Placing his larger hand over the other's, Adam helped him to stroke faster till he too came with a deep grunt.

“Dude, you made a mess.” Scrunching up his nose a bit, Tommy flexed his fingers, finding that his wrist felt a lot better. Hell by tomorrow he was expecting to be able to play at his bass once more.

“Easily cleaned but first let's get you into the shower for a complete rub down. Can’t have anything else of yours cramping up on me.” Smirking, Adam let Tommy lead the way.

“Anything you say Baby Boy.”

The End


End file.
